Konoha no Nidaime Senko
by Jeryl El Diere
Summary: At the age of 7 Naruto stumbles across his fathers estate. The end of that same week he ends up meeting two people that change his life by giving him something he has always wanted. Family. NaruHarem, Strong Naruto, Stong canon character, Strong OCs.


Authors Notes: This was in my head for a while and I decided, why not? I have nothing better to do, so I might as well type it and record it. This Naruto will be strong and smart(though so is most others, mainly in the Shippuden arc), and he will have both the an original and Mokuton( I don't consider Hyoton a bloodline anymore) bloodlines. He will have a harem, with a few OC's in it (I know they're harder to write, but oh well.). The Harem consists of:  
Temari, Kurenai, Tenten, Anko, Yuugao, OC, OC, Ino, and Fem Haku.

Also the academy graduates at 15, so all characters are 3 years older and all events are 3 years later than in canon. This chapter has a bit of gore in a flashback (and by that I mean a lot)

FYI I'm just typing out my three main ideas before I update any. I may add a fourth story later.

Chapter One: The House of Wonder, The Icy Samurai, and the Cursed Sorceress.

Life was not kind. No, life was not kind at all, especially if your name is Uzumaki Naruto. No, life was hell, and his life most of all. Yet he still loved life, he loved it with all his heart. He wanted to be respected; he wanted to be acknowledged. But he had to live. And that was why, on October 10th, which was one year after he got out of the orphanage, he found himself running through a forest just outside of the Hyuuga clan. He was running from a mob that wished nothing more than to see him dead. He ran as fast as he could, and was barely outrunning the current mob. Luckily for him, the ninja's were behind the civilians, so if he found shelter he would be safe.

The problem was finding shelter, however it seemed that Kami was smiling on him today, as soon an elegant, abandoned, mansion came into view. He cursed himself; he should have stayed in his apartment. Maybe then it wouldn't be this hard. His luck, as it would turn out, was better than he could have hoped, for this house was one that only he could enter.

Why was this you ask? It was because that only people who shared the Yondaime's blood, or one that those people allowed in, could enter this particular clearing, period. Any other person would be in for a major surprise. As it was, Naruto didn't even think of a possible occupant, he was too blinded by fear, and so he rushed in the house, and hid in the basement of the grand house. However, even in his fear-stricken state, he stopped abruptly when he found the sight at the basement. A large library, large enough that even Konoha's great library paled in comparison. The best part to young Naruto? All of these things were jutsu scrolls! He was giddy from excitement. He also noted that the place was quite messy, and so he began the long and probably tedious work of reading all the scrolls. Normally, this would have been impossible, however it was lucky for Naruto, that the very first scroll he came across, was the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and that the scroll detailed the special learning method with Kage Bunshin.

This was a jounin level technique, yet Naruto found it easy to do, and mastered the jutsu in a mere two hours. This was something that he honestly didn't expect, but it would make studying the library all the easier.

One thing Naruto wanted, was to be strong, to be recognized as himself. To that end, he always wanted to be the Hokage, the village leader. He also knew that if he learned and possibly mastered this library, that he would not only be much stronger, but well on his way to his goal and the village's recognition. He pushed as much chakra as he could into his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and created a roomful of clones, 1000 to be exact, never even noticing that the mob had not even come close to getting in. He had these clones study the scrolls, then dispel themselves slowly. The scroll had also detailed the possible mental fatigue that he would experience.

A single week later.

It took him longer than he did thought, but a week later with a thousand clones reading each day, he finally managed to learn each and every single jutsu in the massive library. That didn't mean he could do them yet. No he would need some help with that, and some time.

(Just because he learned them, doesn't mean he can use them. The only ones he can use are Henge, Kawarimi, Kage Bunshin, and Shunshin currently)

In this single week, he found a lot of things in the house, and about the house. First this house was the house of the Yondaime. Second, he had found two swords and a dagger in the house; it was safe to say either the Yondaime or his wife liked swordplay. Third, he found the Yondaime's prized kunai, the three-pronged kunai. It was safe to say that he wanted to learn Hiraishin.

However, he now had another problem, and that problem was the Hokage. He had, thankfully, learned Shunshin. That would help greatly to get there, and the Hokage could get tutors to help him even more. So with a few handsigns, the young prodigy, for that was the only thing that could describe him, Shunshinned into the Hokage's office, scaring the hell out of the Sandaime, who immediately gaped at the blond, who grinned sheepishly back. The Sandaime immediately asked the only thing on his mind right now.

"Naruto!? How did you learn Shunshin!?"

"Uh well… a week ago when I was running from a mob I ran into a forest and found this cool mansion. It belonged to the Yondaime, and I ran down to the basement and found a whole library of Jutsu. The first one I learned was Kage Bunshin, and using that I read the entire library in a week. Currently I can do Kawarimi, Henge, Shunshin, and Kage Bunshin."

The Sandaimes pipe fell out of his mouth at that time. Damn it, he would have to find out sooner or later, so the Sandaime spoke.

"Well Naruto, this brings up a few important subjects. Firstly, I shouldn't reveal either of these until you are older, but it seems that you will find out on your own anyway. Now, what can you tell me about the Kyuubi attack?"

"Other than the fact that the Yondaime fought it, killed it, and that it attacked 7 years ago, nothing."

"You're right except one thing: The Yondaime couldn't kill it. Instead he sealed it inside the only child born that day, his only son, at the cost of his life. That boy, is you."

A loud "WHAT!?" echoed through the air of Konoha…

"I'm sorry, but it's true. Right now there are only two people that can get in there, you and me. Your father allowed me in, and you are the only one now who can allow others in."

Naruto was jumping for joy, he finally had a place where he would not be beaten, hated, and abused every day of his life.

" Now old man, I want to ask you for two favors. One, will you get me some clothes and food? I never can get clothes without grossly overpaying them. Secondly, will you get some senseis to train me? I want to learn genjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, interrogation/torture, and ninjutsu badly."

"Hmm. For the first request I will. For the second, do you have a particular person you don't want to train you?"

"Anyone who hates me."

"Alright then…"

"Hokage-sama! There was a child found outside the gate, badly injured! Also a little while later, another woman came along, looking for citizenship. The child has miraculously recovered in a matter of moments! The woman wants to join Konoha."

"Naruto, if you'll wait I'll talk to you again soon."

"Alright old man" Naruto walked over to the corner of the room and sat down, watching. To tell the truth he was excited to meet these two.

A little while earlier….

A small pink haired girl was walking through a dirt path. She had on a white shirt and black jeans, and had a pale complexion. She was just turning 7 as well. She was heading for Konoha, but one would wonder: How did a little girl like her know about the villages? Well that was simple enough to answer, though it was unbelievable story, literally. Although the pink haired girls name was officially 'Haliko' this was more of a curse than anything else. However, the truth was she was a sorceress, a sorceress named Alexandrea. She was stripped of her powers and forced to live inside a newborn girl. In most respects, the girl wasn't that far off from a Jinchuuriki. As a matter of fact, Alexandrea equaled a 4-tailed bijuu in strength. Maybe that was why she was feared and hated. There was however, a loophole.

This loophole was easier than most would assume at first. In order to gain her body back, all she had to do was have Haliko fall in love. Of course, for a temporary body, any extremely strong emotion, be it rage or an overwhelming sadness, would let her have an hours worth of time at most. The one difference between Haliko and a Jinchuuriki, other than their tenants, is the fact that Alexandrea wasn't sealed into Haliko the traditional way, instead the damned traitorous council mixed their souls together. It allowed Alexandrea the full ability to alter Haliko as she wished, however Alexandrea was too kind to do that to an innocent girl. She stayed out of Haliko's life as much as possible.

This was why Haliko was able to stay alive after being attacked by bandits for seemingly no reason. What was the truth? They were bastards hired by the council. She came from a country far in the west, where she was a happy ruler along with her husband. Unfortunately the council hated the two, because they had more power than they did, and so they rebelled and killed her husband, and sealed her away…

She was lucky that an ANBU found them, because if they hadn't, even with Alexandrea, she wouldn't have lived another hour. Heh at least if she stayed here she might be safe until she could defend herself. The bastards would have thought that no one would help her, and she would die a painful death.

With those thoughts she passed out unto unconsciousness…

A while behind Haliko, yet another stranger walked. She had long black hair, tied together in a ponytail by two hairbands. She wore a white yukata, and underneath it, she wore a black shirt, black jeans, and black sandals. She had a sword strapped to her left hip. The sheath was magnificent if nothing else. It was pure white except for a ruby, emerald, and sapphire on the sheath, located above the guard, in the center of the sheath and at the very tip of the sheath respectively. The guard was in the shape of a snowflake. On her left hip was another sword. It had a cerulean sheath, and it too was beautiful. The cerulean sheath had a ruby, emerald, and diamond on the same places as the other sword. The guard on that one was in the shape of a teardrop. (One (the second one) is the water Zanpaktou from Urahara Naruto. The other one is a unique blade made for her. It's purely ice powered, but it isn't like the Zanpaktou.)

Her name was simply Saith Le Rika, or at least that's what she told people. She was heading for Konoha because she was tired. She was tired of living a life on the run. If she had to kill, she would rather it be in the name of a village than on her own. She was twice as old as the other two, but in reality, she was a scared girl who was introduced to the way of the world at a young age.

What could be so terrible one would ask? The only one who could answer, was Saith herself, but she has tried her hardest to forget that day. The day that she destroyed everything she cared for….

It was seven years ago, the day that would change her life forever. It was her seventh birthday, it was supposed to be a happy time, and at first, it was. However Saith had a different view at the end of the day…

_Flashback.._

_Her name was Maryinn and she was always the most adored girl in the village. However, like all these types of stories, something went wrong, horribly wrong. She was sent out into the forest every day to gather various herbs and spices and berries for the village. Up until she was about 7 or so she did that with no problems or detours. However... One night, on her seventh birthday, something caught her eye. She didn't think much of it at first, until she finally looked at the light, which was shining in the middle of the forest. It was so beautiful...like an aurora of various colors, all melding together in one beautiful bright light. _

_Entranced, she followed the light, until she came to a secluded clearing. Sure she should have known better, especially since she had read all sorts of things up till then, but she bent down to look at the light. There, shining in the moonlight, was a mysterious artifact. The artifact appeared to be in the shape of a bracelet, and entranced, she put it on. The last thing she remembered was thinking that she would be the talk of the town with this bracelet. Well she was, but not in the way she had wanted..._

_She awoke, 3 hours later, standing in the middle of a burnt hill, with a sword in her hand. The sky was the color of blood, and the air was thick with the smell of freshly shed blood. The metallic scent of blood caught her nose at once, and she tried to look around, but couldn't. She didn't know where she was, why she was there, why she had a sword in her hand, why blood was in the air, or why her body felt different. She thought it was all a dream, because she had no control over her body. But what she saw next would scar her for life, and turn the "dream" into a scarring nightmare. A small group of people, no more than 6, suddenly ran in front of her. The leader of the group shouted "Get away from us, this village, you monster!" She looked into his eyes, and recognized them as the eyes of her childhood boyfriend, and though she tried to take control of her body and run, it was to no avail. Her body leapt forward, and in a blur, swung her arm downwards, cutting the man's arm off. She recalled seeing several blades of a seemingly unknown kind block escape from the other five, and for that matter, from even moving... Then she felt the soft feeling of flesh giving way underneath her teeth, and the warm trickle of his blood run down her throat. She was terrified, yet still her body went away from her. The process was repeated time and time again with each of the people, much to Saith's horror. What horrified her even more was that she LOVED seeing the terror of the ones whom she had once loved, and the warm trickle of their blood down her throat, and her strength gradually building._

_She was terrified, terrified of herself. She witnessed it all, she herself saw through the eyes of her body, which still did not respond to her wishes, the destruction of her life, at her own hands. She saw herself walking through the houses, feeding on survivors, and burning down those houses, which were not already burned down. Yet the nightmare was still not over yet. There was but one building left unscathed, so that she may return later that night. Her house. She witnessed her body, her murderous body, utterly destroy the door with a single thrust of her palm. Then suddenly, there was a blank period. The next time she awoke she was faced down with two old people. An old man and an old woman...Her grandparents... She witnessed them beg for mercy, before her uncontrolled body plunged a pair of razor sharp fangs into the neck of the man, and the woman's screams as Saith's uncontrolled body drank the old man dry...then did the same to the woman, taking pleasure from her screams. She thought she might faint, or throw up, but then she turned around... The bodies of her parents, brutally murdered, and pinned against the wall with the very same swords she saw in her own hands, bleeding all over the wall, was the next sight she saw...She felt her lips curl into a bloody smile, and then wave her hands, and the swords withdrew themselves from the bodies of her two, now dead, parents... Then in a blue she was there, right in front of them. The blood trickled down slowly, into her hands, which she then drank... It was all too much to bear. She was feeding off of her own parents blood, her parents who had ensured her life was as comfortable as could be...it was too much for most anyone to bear, and she blanked out once again but this time to the words of" You cowardly fool.. Passing out from this simple sight? How pathetic..."_

_She awoke one day later, in the middle of the clearing. She thought she had dreamed it, until she saw her clothes, bloodied, with the blood of many, and felt two razor sharp fangs. Immediately she tried to kill herself, and took a knife nearby, and tried to stab it into her chest... But her body stopped itself, just before impact. She broke down into tears. "Why did this have to happen!?" In the midst of her sobbing she heard a soothing voice, but turned around and saw no one then she heard the voice that had haunted her this past day...the same harsh voice which had taunted her before..."Aww is the baby crying for her mommy? Aw...maybe I should take you to her. Oh wait that's right, you killed her. Then you fed off of her blood, well that shows how much you love her." This caused an unprovoked rage attack by Saith herself. "ME!? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED THEM YOU MONSTER!" to which the harsh voice laughed. "Hahahaha! You're calling me a monster? Tell me then, why were you able to see it, if you were not the one who committed it? How come you felt the warm trickle of those humans blood running down your throat as you sucked them dry? Tell me, why did you feel like you were the one moving the body, yet had no control as to where you wanted it to be? And tell me, if you were not the one doing it, then WHY DID YOU LOVE IT!? Your mother loved you she knew her time had come and she willingly gave herself up to you, your dad on the other hand...your dad was a doozy. You killed them both in a blind rage!" Saith was saddened by this because she had no response for it, and the memories saddened her. However she replied "Because you wanted me to, you monster!" However, even before the voice even answered, her blood ran cold, ice cold. The voice chuckled and replied "hahaha! Monster? No, Maryinn, I. AM. YOU! Your darkest secrets...your hidden desires... Your darkest feelings and thoughts...they're me! If you don't believe me then look at your hands, run your hands through your hair, tell me what you see!" _

_She should have known better, but she turned over her palms, and in horror she found herself covered with blood, fresh blood...she ran her fingers through her hair...same result...was there? No it couldn't be...she couldn't have been the merciless killer, who had destroyed her village, and turned every person in there to a virtual margarita...could she? It was impossible. To think that the innocent girl, Saith, had done all this? No, she broke down, sobbing and crying...she had never had anything like this happen to her... Saith continued sobbing...she sobbed for the next day, and then finally, she snapped out of it. She took the name Saith Le Rika then, to avoid making enemies solely on her name, and set out to find a way to make her existence worth living. She still hasn't gotten over it and replays it in her mind, unwillingly, often, and often twists and turns, screaming in her sleep, as she sees and relives the scene in her mind, over...and over... And over again. She also still has not mastered her powers over balance. Her old name, Maryinn is still somewhat feared, even seven of years later, and Saith was also starting to get the very same reputation she had as Maryinn. She is smarter now though and will take life as it comes._

_Saith is searching for someone to give her the purpose of which she seeks. Since the first time she has had many blank outs, each time to awake, in the middle of Dark Saith's feeding frenzy, and witness the sight. It didn't scar her as badly as the first one, but each one still scares her, and she awakes hours after it's all over, covered with blood._

_End Flashback_

She had heard that the Hokage had a sealmaster, and might be able to help her seal away her darker personality, she had had contact with her light side, sure, but it was rare. Her dark side made sure of that. However, her thoughts stopped abruptly when she witnessed a few bandits running toward her, weapons drawn. They thought she had seen something, or at least that's what she gathered from one of their battle cries. Could they be more idiotic?

Saith disposed of them slightly quickly. She was a samurai, yet she had heard tales of ninja, and she wanted to become one. However she would have to take the damn academy. Oh well, as long as she had the Hokage use some kind of disguise on her, and hide her true strength as a samurai, that could be easily remedied.

All she had to do was swing her icy sword, and a wave of ice froze the bandits and trees nearby solid. As she passed she simply poked them in the head once, severing it from their frozen bodies and smashing them against the ground. She reached the gate of Konoha no more than five minutes after the ANBU bounded off.

The guard was immediately suspicious because of the attack on the girl, and as such, was naturally on guard.

"Halt! State your name and business!"

"…Saith, to see the Hokage about joining this village…" Her voice was absolutely schooled into an emotionless mask. However, what lied underneath that mask was a scared and emotional girl, it would simply take her time to get used to it…

Back with Naruto…

Naruto watched as the door opened and an energetic pink haired girl bounded into the office enthusiastically. She seemed a lot like a certain pink haired shinigami…

--In another dimension--

Yachiru sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about me. Hope Ken-chan got me candy!"

--Back to the Hokages Office--

Behind her walked in a tall black haired woman with her hair in a ponytail. Her eyes were haunted, it seemed that they held true pain. Naruto could not help but flinch a little at the sight of those eyes, they were so disturbingly like his own true feelings.

The woman spoke first.

"..Hokage-sama, I would like to join the village, and ninja academy."

"Aren't you a little old for that?" the Hokage asked, with a hint of wariness in his voice about the joining ninja academy part.

"This is as old as I will get. In the meantime, if a genjutsu is placed on me I will appear my age group and not out of place. I have wanted to become a ninja, and I wanted to protect people. I also request for a sealmaster to place a seal on me."

"A seal? For what?"

"I should start by telling my name. It's Saith, or as my real name is known, Maryinn." At that last name, the Hokage paled. He had heard about the brutal massacre of an entire village by the hands of a single person. This person was a girl named Maryinn, and was described as a devil in a human form.

"Now you can see what I'm getting at. That…..damned night, I found something in a forest nearby my home. It was some relic, but it separated my psyche into three proportional sides, Balance, Light, Dark. I request a seal to be put on so that the dark side cannot forcefully take control of my body unless I call on it or I am feeling unimaginable loss. By doing that, I can safely go to sleep without worries. In return, I will use my gifts to aid this village."

The Sandaime thought for but a moment before answering.

"That can be arranged. And you little one?"

"Hi! My name is Haliko! I'd like to be a ninja, it really sounds cool!" She said enthusiastically. Of course she had ulterior motives, but they were good-natured at least.

"Granted both of you. You shall need a place to stay. I will find an apartment for-" He was suddenly cut off by Naruto.

"Oji-san, if I may, I have plenty of room in my clan house. All it takes is for me to allow them in right?"

The Sandaime once again was deep in thought before answering.

"If it's okay with the girls…"

Saith nodded. "That is acceptable."

Haliko nodded with way more enthusiasm. "I'd love too! Then I wouldn't live have to live alone, and I'd make friends while I was at it!"

"Very well. Saith, you need a disguise name. If you say Maryinn it will cause too much panic, and Saith is too conspicious."

"Mikomi then Hokage-sama."

The Hokage was quite intrigued by the name.

"Hope?"

"Hope that I can have a better future than my past suggests. I do not want to continue to harm those closest to me." The newly dubbed Mikomi answered.

"Okay then." He then calls an ANBU, who ends up being a purple haired kunoichi with a cat mask.

"Neko, get me Jiraiya, ASAP. Also get me Maito Gai, Mitarashi Anko, Gekko Hayate, Kurenai, and Hatake Kakashi."

Mikomi then decided to ask a single question.

"Why so many Hokage-sama? Surely nothing concerning us should take that many people?" She was doubtful, the Hokage realized. She definitely knew the harsh realities of the world.

"True. Jiraiya is the best sealmaster in the village. The others are to train Naruto here. He's just found about his clan house, and he requested trainers. I simply asked for the best in their fields that liked him a lot, and harbored him no grudge."

"Why would anyone hold a grudge against a kind kid?" Mikomi again questioned, while Haliko was being uncharacteristically quiet. In truth she was talking to Alexandrea, and she too agreed it was a good idea.

The Sandaime was hesitating, or at least until Naruto spoke up. "Tell em old man."

"Do either of you know about the Kyuubi attack 7 years ago?" Haliko shook her head no, while Mikomi simply tilted her head to side in confusion.

"7 years ago, the mighty King of the Demons, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked our peaceful village. It wreaked massive destruction, and would have continued had our Yondaime Hokage done something about it. He knew that no inanimate object, nor a human past a day old would work to seal such a massively powerful beast. It would have killed whatever it was sealed in and broken free. So instead he used the Shiki Fuuin to summon the Shinigami to seal the soul of Kyuubi into his son. That is Naruto. The villagers hate him because of that, they see him as the Kyuubi incarnate. So I passed a law telling that anyone who says anything about his burden is executed immediately. In order to protect him from his enemies I gave him his mother's last name instead of his fathers. Since you will be living with him, your names will be Uzumaki Mikomi and Uzumaki Haliko. Agreed?"

"Yeah." Mikomi had a newfound respect for the blond, living with such a burden.

"Naruto, will you guide Haliko and Mikomi to your new estate, and add Mikomi, Haliko, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gai, Hayate, Anko, and Kurenai's names to the master seal. To most of them you will only need to write their names, but for Mikomi and Haliko you will need to take some blood from them and use it to write the seal. Do you understand?" Naruto nods. " Then go. Jiraiya will pick come over there to perform the sealing. Acceptable Mikomi-san?"

All he gets is a quick nod. With those words, the Hokage dismisses them to head to their home.

Both Mikomi and Haliko follow Naruto, standing right behind him. Coincidentally they also act as a shield against any attacks tried against Naruto. Mikomi already swore to herself that she would not tolerate such attacks on him. For some reason, she felt that she could relate to him, and so did Haliko. Finally they made it to the forest, and followed him until they almost reached a clearing.

Then he stopped.

"I'm sorry Mikomi-chan, Haliko-chan, this is as far as you can go without getting zapped by the seal. I guess I need some blood from you two." They both nodded, as Saith drew the sword from the cerulean sheath. It had a very weird shape, to say the least. It was that of a repeating helix, over and over and over again until it tapered to a point. She slit her finger and drew a vial that she kept on hand. She let the blood pool into the vial until the wound closed suddenly by a bit of chakra. She withdrew another one and Haliko hesitantly let Mikomi do the same to her. After that she gave both vials to Naruto.

He goes inside and into the basement. He uncovers a seal by picking up a few scrolls. There were only two names on the stone…

"The Namikazes" and "Sarutobi Sasuke" Naruto took out the vials and let Mikomi's blood pool into the seal first. The seal absorbed it with a bit of visible blue chakra, and left a little bit of blood left to write her name with. He did so, then repeated the process to Haliko. He then wrote down the names of Gai, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, and Hayate, before rushing out to the girls. He flashed them a smile.

"Alright, the seal should let ya in now." With a nod to each other, the three head into the house. They had hard years ahead of them, but it would be worth it in the end…

Authors Notes: So how'd ya like it? I will wait a week before I start updating, and I'll update a certain order. I'll start off by updating the most popular, then the second most popular, then the least popular. Read and Review, Ja Ne!


End file.
